Pokémon Fate Gold
by Kin no Shiki
Summary: Gold es un joven de pueblo primavera, que sale de aventura junto su fiel compañero Denki, un Pikachu que ha sido su amigo desde siempre, durante su viaje pasará por diversas situaciones y conocerá distintas personas de otros de todas partes que lo ayudarán en su viaje, formando rivalidades, amistades, enemigos y aliados. El viaje estará plagado de peligros y retos por enfrentar.
1. Capítulo 1: Un inicio bastante cargado

**Para empezar, quiero decir que Pokémon no me pertenece, esta es solo la historia de un fan con ganas de escribir.**

**Bien, debo decir que esta historia no será como las demás, si bien será una adaptación a mi manera de los juegos de segunda generación, no voy a seguir al pie de la letra todos los sucesos de los juegos, será Long Runner lleno de acción, momentos divertidos, tristes y muchísimas referencias.**

**Cualquier comentario, critica o sugerencia es bien recibido, así que si están preparados para que comience la aventura adelante bienvenidos al universo de Pokémon Fate.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Un inicio bastante cargado**

* * *

─ ¡Gold! ¡Baja ya, el desayuno está listo!

Gritó una voz femenina desde el comedor. En el segundo piso de la casa, en la habitación cerca de las escaleras, un joven chico de 12 años se levantaba de la cama con pereza y frotaba sus ojos, a su lado estaba un ratón amarillo durmiendo plácidamente.

─ ¡Ya voy! ─ respondió antes de bostezar. Se incorporó en la cama y miró al ratón. ─ Vamos Denki, despierta.

El ratón movió las orejas y cambio de posición sin abrir los ojos, el chico frunció el ceño y agarró la cola del ratón.

─Vamos gordo, es hora de levantarse ─ dijo jalando al pokémon y rascando su espalda y debajo de las orejas.

─ Pika… pi pika… ─ dijo el ratón empezando a despertar y riendo, por instinto soltó una poderosa descarga eléctrica que azotó al chico, chamuscando su cabello y haciendo que un poco de humo saliera de su boca

─Ahora sí que estoy despierto ─ dijo sintiendo como una descarga pasaba por su cuerpo. Se levantó de la cama de un salto y salió de la habitación dejando atrás al ratón.

El chico fue a desayunar junto a su madre.

─Gold, el profesor Elm me dijo que quería hablar contigo, así que ve a visitar su laboratorio cuando termines de desayunar. ─ dijo su madre, una mujer joven de cabello negro.

─OK ─ respondió metiendo una tostada en su boca, el ratón bajó y también tomó una.

Después de desayunar el chico se aseó y cambió su pijama azul con blanco por sus ropas de calle: Pantalón amarillo corto con detalles en negro, camiseta negra debajo de una chaqueta roja con bolsillo delantero y capucha blanca, zapatos negros con detalles blancos y amarillos y para finalizar su gorra mitad negra y amarilla hacia atrás, esta tenía el diseño de una Poké Ball en rojo.

─ ¡Mamá, me voy! ─ exclamó desde la puerta, extendió su brazo y el ratón saltó sobre él.

Gold salió de su casa y corrió en dirección al laboratorio del profesor Elm. En pocos minutos ya se encontraba frente a la puerta, así que qué ingresó allí, camino por algunos pasillos hasta llegar a una habitación que estaba llena con estanterías de libros, papeles y máquinas, en el fondo había un escritorio con una computadora y el profesor estaba sentado frente a esta mientras escribía.

─ ¡Pika! ─ exclamó el ratón desde el hombro del chico, lo que llamó la atención del hombre.

─Buenos días profesor, mi madre me dijo que querías verme ─ dijo parándose en la entrada con las manos en los bolsillos. El profesor se dio la vuelta y ajustó sus gafas para ver mejor al chico.

─ ¡Gold, llegas en buen momento! ─ dijo el hombre de cabello castaño corto y bata blanca, se levantó y tomó una especie de cápsula de una mesa cercana. ─Quería pedirte un favor.

─ ¿Un favor? ¿De qué se trata? ─ cuestionó curioso, una de sus cejas se levantó y una oreja de Pikachu se movió. ─ ¿Investigación de campo?

─No, bueno, esto es algo especial. Necesito que lleves esto a uno de mis colegas que vive en la ruta 31 ─ dijo Elm mostrando lo que tenía en sus manos. Era una especie de cilindro de cristal de unos 30 centímetros. ─ Esto es algo que encontré hace unos días, lo estuve investigando, pero quiero que mi amigo lo revise.

─ ¿Qué es eso? ─ dijo con curiosidad, se acercó a la cápsula y la miró de arriba abajo con una mano en el mentón, el ratón tenía la misma actitud. ─ ¡¿Espera, has dicho la ruta 31?! ¡Eso está muy lejos!

─Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, pero quería darte algo a cambio de este favor ─ el profesor dejó lo que tenía en las manos sobre una mesa y fue hasta una máquina que tenía una vitrina de cristal, en su interior se podían ver 3 esferas rojas con blanco. ─. Aquí tengo tres pokémon bastante raros, si aceptas ayudarme con este favor podría darte uno de ellos.

─Hmmm… Me tientas, me tientas… ─ dijo con su mano derecha frotando su mentón como si estuviera considerando una muy difícil decisión. ─ Aceptó, hagámoslo.

─Muchas gracias. Ya hablé con tu madre acerca de esto y ella dijo que estaba de acuerdo si querías hacerlo, así que no tendrás problemas – dijo Elm respirando aliviado y tocando un botón de la máquina que hizo que el cristal se desplace arriba y una bandeja salió con las tres esferas. ─ En estas tres Poké Balls se encuentras los pokémon de los que te dije: Chikorita de tipo planta, Cyndaquil de tipo fuego y Totodile de tipo agua, puedes elegir el que quieras de los tres.

Gold miró las tres esferas mientras se cruzaba de brazos, Pikachu también se puso pensativo ─… es una dura decisión, pero ya sé a cuál voy a elegir ─Sin dudarlo cogió la Poké Ball del centro y la acercó a su rostro.

─Así que eliges a Cyndaquil de tipo fuego, ¿estás seguro? ─ cuestionó el profesor, el pelinegro asintió con determinación y el ratón exclamó un "Pika" ─Es todo tuyo.

* * *

**Unos minutos antes**.

Un chico pelirrojo había llegado al pueblo New Bark, lugar donde se encontraba el laboratorio del conocido profesor Elm, caminó por unos minutos hasta que llegó a un establecimiento bastante grande con un letrero que ponía: "Laboratorio del profesor Elm ", sin dudarlo se acercó más al lugar.

─_Así que éste es el laboratorio del profesor Elm…_ ─ miró hacia un lado y vio como un chico de cabello negro con gorra y un Pikachu en el hombro entraba corriendo al lugar.

El pelirrojo lo había seguido con la mirada hasta que lo perdió de vista. Camino hasta el lugar y lo observó desde fuera por un momento, luego caminó alrededor mirando dentro a través de las ventanas, pero sin llamar demasiado la atención ni parecer muy sospechoso.

Llegó hasta una ventana que daba al interior del lugar y pudo ver al chico de antes y a un hombre de bata blanca, cabello corto castaño y gafas hablar, se acercó lo suficiente como para escuchar la conversación.

─_Así que era cierto lo de que tenía pokémon raros aquí._ ─ susurró para sí mismo al oír sobre tres pokémon iniciales. ─ Planta, fuego y agua, interesante…

─Aquí tienes, la casa de mi amigo el señor pokémon se encuentra en la ruta 31 al norte de ciudad Cherrygrove, cuando estés en la ruta ve al noreste, verás algunos carteles que te indicaran el camino. Toma, cuídalo mucho y entrégalo sano y salvo. ─ pidió el profesor dejando la cápsula en las manos del chico.

─ ¡Cuenta con nosotros profesor! ─ exclamó haciendo un saludo militar con su brazo izquierdo.

─ ¡Pi pika chu! ─ agregó el ratón haciendo el mismo gesto.

El profesor sonrió y luego volvió a sentarse en su escritorio para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo antes.

─No sé por qué tengo el presentimiento de que ese chico va a ser una molestia en el futuro ─ susurró para sí mismo.

Esos dos estuvieron hablando por bastante tiempo hasta que el chico decidió marcharse.

* * *

Gold y Denki se despidieron del profesor e iban a tomar rumbo a casa, pero se detuvieron al ver a un chico pelirrojo.

─ ¿Quién será ese chico? Nunca lo había visto por el pueblo… ─ dijo viendo al muchacho de cabello rojo, Pikachu también lo observó con curiosidad. ─ Bueno, qué más da. Mejor sigamos con nuestro camino.

Sin darle más importancia continuó rumbo a su casa.

Cuando llegó a casa le contó a su madre acerca del pedido del profesor, ella ya sabía de ello, así que había preparado su mochila y lo que podría llegar a necesitar para el viaje, así que no tuvo que perder el tiempo. Tanto él como Denki se despidieron con un beso y un abrazo.

─Ya sabes hijo, ten mucho cuidado y no aceptes cosas raras de extraños ─ dijo la mujer mirando con ternura a su hijo.

─Claro mamá, no tienes de qué preocuparte, será pan comido, ¿verdad, Denki? ─ dijo determinado, el ratón asintió con un energético "pika" y la mujer sonrió. ─ Bueno, me voy, adiós.

─Por cierto, tienes un cuaderno para que escribas sobre tu viaje, espero que me lo muestres cuando vuelvas. En cuanto termines con el pedido del profesor vuelve a casa directamente.

─ ¡Por supuesto! ─ dijo haciendo un saludo militar antes de irse. Su madre dejó salir una risilla.

El chico se alejó corriendo mientras agitaba su mano derecha al igual que el pokémon en su hombro. La señora vio cómo su hijo se alejaba cada vez más hasta que lo perdió de vista, suspiró y volvió a casa.

─Gold… Ya casi está llegando a esa edad.

La mujer se paró frente a una estantería llena de trofeos y copas de oro junto a medallas. Tomó una caja plateada que había ahí y la abrió, dentro de esta contenía algunas Poké Balls diferentes y una foto donde estaba una chica joven junto a un chico de ojos dorados en lo que parecía ser un estadio.

* * *

**Ruta 29**

En la ruta 29 había un chico de cabello rubio entrenando junto a un Pokémon con forma de espada.

─ ¡Ahora usa Corte Furia! ─ ordenó el rubio.

El pokémon espada hizo brillar su filo y este adquirió un mayor tamaño y empezó a realizar cortes en el aire cada vez con más potencia.

─ ¡Termina con Cuchillada! ─ gritó extendiendo su brazo izquierdo a un lado.

Ahora la espada concentró todo su poder y adquirió un brillo blanquecino y con este realizó un corte limpio a una roca, partiéndola en dos en un veloz movimiento.

El chico rubio se acercó a su pokémon y lo felicitó por su trabajo y justo vio como llegada un chico con un Pikachu corriendo, le miró con su cara neutra.

El chico al verlo se sorprendió por el pokémon espada, así que se acercó al rubio con energía.

─ ¡Guao! ¿Ese pokémon es tuyo? Es la primera vez que veo uno de esos ─ dijo aquel chico, tenía una gorra, pantalones cortos y una chaqueta roja y un Pikachu en su hombro.

─Sí, es mío ─ respondió simplemente.

─ ¿Eres un entrenador pokémon? Porque pareces ser uno ─ el rubio asintió con la cabeza. ─ Yo voy rumbo a Cherrygrove, ¿y tú?

─Yo estaba entrenando junto a mi pokémon… ¿Quieres tener una batalla? ─ retó de la nada el chico callado.

─ ¿Enserio? Por supuesto, acabamos de convertirnos en entrenadores, ¿verdad Denki? ─ dio sonriendo, el ratón asintió. ─ ¿Cuáles son las reglas?

─Uno contra uno, el primero en caer debilitado pierde. ─ dictó las reglas. Sacó una Timer Ball y metió al pokémon espada en esta.

─Perfecto yo usaré este pokémon que acabo de obtener, será su primer combate ─ dijo el pelinegro sacando una Poké Ball del bolsillo delantero de su chaqueta. ─ ¡Vamos Cyndaquil, sal a luchar!

Exclamó lanzando al aire la esfera, de esta salió un pequeño ratón con ojos rasgados y pelo azul marino en la espalda, donde tenía unas marcas rojas circulares.

─ ¿Cynda? ─ gruñó confundido el pokémon de fuego.

─Hola Cyndaquil, mi nombre es Gold, a partir de ahora seré tu entrenador, estamos a punto de tener un combate ─ le dijo el pelinegro agachándose para estar a la altura del ratón.

El ratón puso una cara de desagrado y de su espalda salió un poco de humo negro. Sin previo aviso atacó al chico con una ráfaga de chispas ardientes que le golpeó en la cara.

─ ¡Auch! ¡Cyndaquil, eso duele! ─ se quejó agarrando su cara que ardía. ─ Por favor, ayúdame con esto, luego veremos qué hacer.

El ratón miró al chico rubio por unos segundos y luego asintió.

─En ese caso yo usaré a este ─ sacó una Poké Ball de su pantalón y la lanzó al aire. ─, Epona.

De la esfera emergió un poni con una melena de fuego al igual que su cola, además tenía puesta una montura en su lomo. Ponyta relinchó con emoción.

─Tienes el primer movimiento. ─ dijo el chico rubio.

─_Según me dijo el profesor, Cyndaquil conoce Ascuas, Pantalla de Humo, Rueda de Fuego y Tacleada, lo mejor sería comenzar midiendo la fuerza del rival _¡Cyndaquil usa Ascuas! ─ ordenó el chico de cabello negro.

El ratón tomó posición de ataque y las llamas de su espalda hicieron combustión convirtiéndose en una ardiente llama y abrió su boca para lanzar decenas de pequeñas ascuas.

─Contraataca con Giro de Fuego ─ ordenó sereno el rubio.

El caballo de fuego lanzó una potente ráfaga de llamas giratorias que se convirtieron en un pequeño tornado de fuego que abrumaron las ascuas del ratón y avanzó hacia él, su entrenador le ordenó que lo esquivase y lo logró por poco.

Ponyta comenzó a golpear el suelo con sus patas delanteras hasta levantar una pequeña cortina de polvo y luego salió a gran velocidad de esta envuelta en llamas.

─_Un solo impacto podría hacer mucho daño, lo mejor será evitar sus golpes_ ¡Cyndaquil, usa Pantalla de Humo y escóndete en el! ─ ordenó su entrenador.

─_Está midiendo nuestro poder, pero no servirá de nada_ ¡Ve con Carga de Fuego y ataca con Derribo! ─ exclamó el entrenador del poni de fuego.

Las llamas de la espalda del ratón se apagaron para dar paso a una gran cantidad de humo negro que imposibilitó la visión, haciendo que Ponyta falle su ataque y quede desorientada dentro del humo.

─_Este es el momento para tomarlo por sorpresa_ ¡Ahora, Tacleada! ─ gritó el chico de la gorra.

─ ¡Pika! ─ exclamó el ratón desde el hombro del chico.

─ ¡Ponyta usa Doble Patada a tu izquierda! ─ exclamó el otro, lo cual sorprendió a su rival.

Cyndaquil estaba a punto de golpear al caballo de fuego por un costado cuando este se dio la vuelta y lo recibió con sus dos crines, con las que le dio un buen golpe que lo sacó del humo.

─ ¡Eh! ─ se alarmó el pelinegro al igual que Pikachu. ─ _¿Cómo supo de donde vendría el ataque?_

─ ¡Continúa, Giro de Fuego! ─ ordenó sin dar tiempo a descanso.

Ponyta asintió a la orden y abrió su hocico para lanzar su torrente de llamas que generó un tornado que atrajo todo el humo en su centro y fue hacia el ratón.

─_Rayos, son mucho más fuertes que nosotros, si esto sigue así no vamos a poder hacer nada_ ¡Vamos amigo, levántate y sal de ahí con Rueda de Fuego! ─ gritó el chico de la gorra. ─ Esa_ Doble Patada que recibió hizo demasiado daño, me temía que fuera así de fuerte, la diferencia de poder es demasiada_.

El ratón intentó levantarse, pero el golpe que había recibido fue muy fuerte y sintió un fuerte dolor, por lo que no pudo moverse, así que el tornado de fuego le golpeó de lleno provocando una pequeña explosión.

─ ¡Cyndaquil! ─ gritó preocupado el entrenador con el Pikachu en el hombro al ver la explosión.

Cuando se dispersó parte del humo se pudo ver como el ratón estaba en el centro del cráter, pero algo era diferente, sus llamas antes rojas y amarillas ahora tenían un tono azul y violeta, estaban de pie mirando al suelo.

─ ¿Qué le sucede? ─ cuestionó a sí mismo el pelinegro.

─No puede ser, ese es el fenómeno que ocurre al activarse la habilidad Mar de llamas de los pokémon de fuego ─ dijo a nadie el rubio también viendo sorprendido la escena. ─_Pero esto es un poco diferente…_

─_Tenemos que aprovechar esta oportunidad_ ¡Rueda de Fuego, ya! ─ ordenó el chico de rojo y amarillo.

─ ¡Derribo! ─ su rival al instante.

Cyndaquil saltó hacia adelante y se hizo una bola mientras comenzaba a girar cubierto de sus llamas azules y avanzó hacia Ponyta. El caballo de fuego corrió cuando su cuerpo se llenó de una energía blanquecina.

Ambos pokémon de fuego impactaron con potencia y produjeron una pequeña onda expansiva, el cruce lo parecía ganar el ratón, pero el caballo era superior y al cabo de unos segundos Cyndaquil cedió y fue impactado por una poderosa tacleada que lo mandó a volar varios metros, al caer la llama de su espalda se apagó y sus ojos mostraron un patrón en espiral.

─ ¡Cyndaquil! ─ su entrenador, corrió hacia el lugar donde cayó.

─Se acabó. ─ dijo el entrenador de Ponyta, el caballo de fuego se acercó a él y este lo acarició. ─Buen trabajo amiga, descansa. ─ sacó la esfera y regresó al caballo a esta.

El chico recogió al ratón que estaba lleno de rasguños y lo sostuvo en sus brazos.

─Diste un gran combate pequeño, te mereces un descanso ─ sacó su esfera y le metió en ella. En eso el rubio se acercó a él y le tendió la mano, la miró por un par de segundos y luego asintió al apretón de manos.

─Eso fue un gran combate para ser la primera vez. Mi nombre es Link ─ dijo mientras apretaba su mano.

─Yo soy Gold, y éste es Denki ─ dijo señalando al ratón en su hombro.

─ ¡Pika! ─ exclamó sonriendo.

─Ese Ponyta es demasiado fuerte, seguro que eres un excelente entrenador ─ dijo Gold con las manos en sus caderas.

─Sí, bueno, ahora estaba entrenando, pensaba que había algún gimnasio cerca, pero no parece ser el caso, además planeaba ir a pueblo New Bark para visitar el laboratorio del profesor Elm, pero creo que estoy perdido.

Después de escuchar eso el chico de ojos dorados comenzó a reír a carcajadas, lo que confundió al de ojos azules.

─ ¿Qué pasa? ─ preguntó confundido.

─Si buscas pueblo New Bark está a un par de kilómetros al este de aquí, estabas muy cerca ─ dijo limpiando una lágrima que salía de su ojo derecho producto de la risa.

─ ¿Enserio? Pensé que había tomado el camino equivocado ─ dijo algo avergonzado, luego se dio cuenta y no pudo evitar una carcajada. ─ No tengo muy buen sentido de la orientación.

─Me agradas, además eres muy fuerte. Cuando seamos más poderosos volveremos a luchar, te advierto que no tendremos el mismo resultado, porque yo saldré ganador ─ dijo extendiendo su mano hacia el rubio.

─ ¿A sí? Entonces yo me haré más fuerte para entonces y veras que el resultado será el mismo… ─ respondió desafiante, aceptando el apretón de manos, ambos se miraron a los ojos fijamente por unos segundos.

Ambos chicos explotaron en carcajadas al momento, luego de eso se despidieron con un choque de puños y ambos tomaron caminos diferentes.

* * *

Varias horas habían pasado desde que ingresó en la ruta 29, durante el viaje vio una gran cantidad de pokémon en su hábitat natural y tuvo algún que otro enfrentamiento usando a Pikachu. Ahora caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos mientras silbaba una canción.

Miró hacia adelante y agudizó la vista y alcanzó a ver un edificio en la distancia. ─ Denki, mira ya estamos cerca de ciudad Cherrygrove. ─ le dijo al ratón que estaba con los ojos cerrados en su hombro descansando plácidamente.

─Pikachu... ─ dijo no muy animado.

─Tranquilo amigo, no hace mucho tiempo que comimos, ¿cómo puedes tener tanta hambre? Eres un glotón, al nivel de un Snorlax ─ dijo divertido, el estómago de su pokémon rugió justo después.

─Pika~

Se quejó fingiendo caer desmayado.

─Tranquilo, cuando lleguemos al Centro Pokémon te conseguiré algo de comer, luego de curar a Cyndaquil ─ dijo negando con la cabeza mientras decía "No tienes remedio".

* * *

Al cabo de una hora llegaron por fin a la ciudad y fueron directamente al Centro Pokémon y Gold le encargó el curar a Cyndaquil a la enfermera del lugar, mientras tanto él y Pikachu fueron a comer.

Después de ordenar su comida fue al comedor y allí se puso a comer junto a su Pikachu. Cerca de su lugar había un grupo de jóvenes hablando.

─Ya basta Kaminari, si sigues diciendo estupideces te voy a golpear ─ le dijo una chica de cabello negro corto a un chico rubio con la marca de un rayo en su cabello.

─No puedo evitarlo jajajaja ─ rio aquel chico mientras que la chica fruncía el ceño.

─ ¡Ahhh! ¡Maldición, dónde está mi comida! ─ gritó otro chico rubio con el cabello en punta.

─Cálmate Bakugou, vendrá enseguida ─ intentó calmarlo otro chico de cabello rojo y en punta.

En una mesa al lado estaban otras cuatro personas.

─ ¡Bakugou-kun, por favor deja de gritar, vas a molestar a las demás personas en la cafetería! ─ exclamó un chico alto de cabello azul oscuro y gafas cuadradas mientras agitaba su mano izquierda de arriba abajo.

─ ¡Qué has dicho, maldita sea! ¡No me callaré hasta que tenga mi comida sobre la mesa! ─ gritó nuevamente el conocido como "Bakugou" golpeando la mesa y levantándose bruscamente.

─Kacchan, estas molestando a los demás, deja de gritar por favor ─ dijo un chico de cabello verde, el rubio de cabello en punta se volteó hacia él lo miró con agresividad.

─ ¡Cállate nerd de mierda, tu no me das órdenes! ─ gritó Bakugou enojado.

─ ¿Qué les pasa a esos sujetos? ─ se preguntó Gold al ver la escena, Denki también tenía curiosidad. Todos esos chicos tenían un uniforme: saco gris, corbata roja sobre una camisa blanca con pantalones para los chicos y faldas las chicas.

Después de un rato de comer y escuchar las protestas del chico rubio por fin habían terminado de comer y se disponían a irse del lugar, hasta que Gold fue detenido por una chica.

─Disculpa, ¿eres de por aquí? ─ le preguntó, era una chica bajita de cabello castaño corto y rostro bastante "redondo".

─ ¿Eh? Sí, bueno algo así, ¿por qué? ─ respondió él.

─ ¿Sabes de algún lugar donde vendan Omiyage? ─ preguntó ella.

─ ¿Omiyage? ¿Te refieres a los suvenires? ─ cuestionó levantando una ceja. ─_Ese acento de Johto del oeste es muy marcado_ ─ pensó Gold.

─Sí, eso ─ respondió ella sonriendo.

─Ah, claro, de hecho, hay uno bastante cerca de aquí, hay a un par de calles ─ respondió él. Ya había venido mucho a esta ciudad, así que qué conocía bastante de ella. ─Puedo llevarte si quieres.

─ ¿Enserio? ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Llamaré a los demás! ─ dijo antes de irse corriendo hacia el grupo que él había estado escuchando antes.

Al cabo de tres minutos la chica volvió con sus demás compañeros.

─Chicos, él nos llevará al lugar ─ dijo la chica acercándose a Gold. ─Yo soy Uraraka Ochaco. ─ se presentó ella.

─Mi nombre es Gold, un gusto ─ se presentó a sí mismo. ─y él es Denki ─ dijo acariciando al Pikachu en su hombro.

─ ¿Enserio? Yo me llamo Kaminari Denki, que coincidencia jajajaja ─ rio el chico rubio con la marca de rayo en el pelo.

─Yo soy Midoriya Izuku ─ hizo una reverencia el chico de pelo verde.

Y así se fueron presentando una por uno, luego salieron del Centro Pokémon y empezaron a caminar por las calles de la ciudad mientras Gold les enseñaba cosas que él conocía de camino a su destino.

* * *

─ ¿Y ustedes de dónde vienen? ¿Son entrenadores? ─ preguntó Gold a su derecha estaba Uraraka y su izquierda Kaminari.

─Somos estudiantes de la UA ─ respondió Midoriya que caminaba al lado de Uraraka.

─Estamos en una excursión de la escuela, Visitamos lugares interesantes de la región ─ agregó Kaminari.

─Ahora descansamos antes de ir a nuestra siguiente parada: Ciudad Ecruteak ─ comentó Uraraka.

─ ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Eres entrenador pokémon? ─ cuestionó Kaminari.

─Sí, de hecho, comencé a viajar hace unas horas, soy de pueblo New Bark ─ contestó Gold, el ratón asintió.

─ ¡¿Pueblo New Bark?! ¡Ahí es donde reside el laboratorio del profesor Elm! ¿Acaso lo conoces? ¿Cómo es él? ¿Él fue quien te dio tu primer pokémon? ─ empezó a bombardear con preguntas MIdoriya.

─Calma, Deku-kun ─ dijo Uraraka intentando calmar al chico.

─ ¿Siempre es así? ─ cuestionó Gold mirando a Kaminari.

─Cuando escucha algo que le gusta se emociona demasiado ─ respondió levantando los hombros, los demás rieron.

Siguieron hablando y riendo hasta que llegaron a su destino sin darse cuenta.

─Bueno, es aquí ─ dijo Gold señalando el lugar con su pulgar.

─Gracias por traernos, Gold-san ─ agradeció Uraraka haciendo una reverencia.

─No fue nada ─ respondió sonriendo.

─Si nos volvemos a encontrar debemos tener una batalla pokémon ─ dijo Kaminari ─ me gustaría enfrentar a tu Pikachu, yo me especializo en pokémon tipo eléctrico. ─ comentó el rubio ofreciendo un apretón de manos.

─Eso espero, Denki es muy fuerte, te lo aseguro ─ correspondió el apretón de manos y ambos se dieron una sonrisa retadora.

Todos los demás se despidieron y luego entraron en la tienda, Gold ya no tenía nada más que hacer allí así que volvió al Centro Pokémon a recoger a Cyndaquil y continuar su camino a la ruta 30.

* * *

Unas horas después de despedirse del grupo, Gold llegó a la ruta 30, pero para su mala suerte ya estaba empezando a caer el sol.

─Qué mala suerte amigo, va a empezar a anochecer… Lo mejor será acampar aquí y seguir mañana ─ dijo quitándose su mochila. ─Sal Cyndaquil.

El pequeño ratón de fuego se materializó y miró a los presentes por unos segundos y luego se sentó en el suelo.

─ ¿Puedes ayudarnos a hacer una fogata? ─ le preguntó poniéndose en cuclillas, el pokémon de fuego le ignoró y se acostó.

─Pika pi pika chu ─ le habló el pokémon eléctrico a lo que el ratón le contestó y empezó una charla entre pokémon y como el chico no entendía nada decidió empezar a preparar sus cosas.

──Parece que ir a pie desde New Bark hasta Cherrygrove se tarda un día, aunque fuimos bastante rápido sin contar a esos chicos de la UA.

─ ¡Aaauuuuuuuuuu! ─ se escuchó un imponente aullido en la distancia.

El muchacho se puso en alerta de un inmediato. ─ ¿Qué fue eso? ─ dijo poniéndose de pie.

A unos metros del lugar donde ellos se encontraban, unos brillantes ojos rojos y azules les veían desde las sombras.

Una de las criaturas no pudo esperar más y se lanzó al lugar donde estaba el chico y sus pokémon.

─ ¡Grroooarr! ─ rugió una especie de lobo bípedo con pelaje rojo y blanco. Su pata delantera derecha se cubrió de llamas y con ella lanzó un puñetazo ardiente.

─ ¡Denki! ─ gritó el pelinegro. El ratón en un momento se percató y a gran velocidad interceptó el Puño Fuego de aquella criatura con su cola.

─Grrr ─ gruñó el pokémon con forma de lobo y luego soltó un aullido al cielo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces volvió a atacar golpeando el suelo con su garra derecha y grandes rocas puntiagudas salieron de la tierra en dirección al ratón de fuego que estaba en el suelo e impactado.

─ ¡Cyndaquil! ─ corrió hacia el pokémon de fuego y saltó para quitarlo del camino de las rocas, rodó un par de metros y frenó al impactar con un árbol. ─ ¡Denki usa Ataque Rápido!

El ratón eléctrico asintió y en un parpadeó ya estaba frente al lobo y lo tacleó en la cara tumbándolo bruscamente. El lobo se levantó nuevamente y gruñó haciendo brillar sus garras y se lanzó contra el ratón.

El lobo bípedo lanzó su garra izquierda, pero el ratón la esquivó con habilidad, pero la derecha le golpeó en el costado y lo mandó a volar varios metros, en ese tiempo el chico se había levantado y tomado su mochila, Cyndaquil estaba en sus brazos.

El pequeño de fuego quiso unirse a la batalla así que saltó de los brazos de Gold y empezó a girar mientras su cuerpo se cubría de llamas.

─ ¡Cyndaquil, no! ─ gritó intentando detenerlo, el Pikachu se levantó y volvió a la escena de un salto. - ¡Apóyalo, usa Chispa!

Denki asintió y empezó a correr envuelto en electricidad hacia el pokémon licántropo.

El lobo detuvo el avance de la Rueda de Fuego con sus garras y luego lo desvió a un lado, pero el ratón eléctrico apareció de la nada y le envistió envuelto en electricidad justo en el pecho y lo mandó varios metros hacia atrás.

Los ojos rojos del lobo se fijaron en el entrenador. Juntó sus patas y entre estas se formó una roca que fue aumentando en tamaño, cuando alcanzó el doble de su estatura la lanzó con fuerza hacia el chico, Denki al ver esto corrió lo más rápido que pudo para hacer algo, pero el chico se hizo a un lado y evitó por poco ser aplastado por esa roca. Aprovechando la distracción, conectó un puñetazo en Cyndaquil y lo dejó mal herido en el suelo.

─ ¡Denki, Impactrueno! ─ ordenó apuntando al lobo con su dedo índice de la mano derecha.

El Pikachu saltó y su cuerpo echó chispas y luego lanzó un rayo que golpeó al lobo rojo y lo hizo aullar de dolor.

─ ¡Usa Doble Equipo y Chispa! ─ exclamó mientras corría para recoger a Cyndaquil.

Denki corrió hacia el lobo mientras varias copias de él envueltas en electricidad al igual que el original iban apareciendo, el lobo frunció el ceño, golpeó el suelo y varias rocas salieron del suelo y destrozaron algunos de las copias, pero el original junto a otras 7 de sus copias le llegaron por todas partes y le golpearon por todos lados, provocando una pequeña cortina de humo. Gold llegó hasta donde estaba Cyndaquil intentando levantarse sin éxito.

─Tranquilo, no debes sobre esforzarte ─ el ratón de fuego lo miró a los ojos y vio la preocupación en él. ─Denki puede con ese pokémon, estoy seguro.

El humo desapareció por el impacto de una garra del lobo de ojos rojos y la cabeza del ratón. El lobo intentó darle un mordisco, pero Denki se movió a su izquierda y le dio un coletazo, ahora intentó conectarle un puño en llamas, pero el ratón se cubrió de energía blanca y se alejó para luego volver e impactar una tacleada eléctrica que hizo retroceder al lobo, el Pikachu lanzó una descarga eléctrica que dio de lleno en el pokémon bípedo y este cayó de rodillas mientras jadeaba al igual que su oponente.

─ ¡Auuuuu! ─ aulló sonoramente el pokémon de ojos rojos.

─ ¡Denki, termínalo con Chispa! ─ ordenó Gold, a lo que el ratón asintió.

Todo el cuerpo del Pikachu empezó a desprender electricidad, tanta que hasta raspaba el suelo, en sus mejillas el voltaje chisporroteaba, miró al lobo y frunció el ceño, un rayo pasó por todo su cuerpo y esa fue la señal, comenzó a correr a gran velocidad dejando un rastro de electricidad amarilla y azul su paso, el lobo abrió los ojos como platos, no tenía fuerzas para moverse, menos para atacar. El impacto fue tal que mandó a volar al lobo decenas de metros por encima de los árboles y se perdió en la distancia.

Tanto Denki como Gold cayeron al suelo y empezaron a jadear.

─Ja… jaja… jajaja, ¡lo hicimos! ─ celebró levantando su brazo derecho como señal de triunfo, el Pikachu acostado boca arriba también levantó su pata y Cyndaquil siguió mirando la cara del chico.

El pelinegro se limpió el sudor de la frente y luego se puso de pie y caminó hasta Denki y lo cogió en brazos.

─Bien hecho amigo, sabía que podías hacerlo ─ el chico le sonrió y Pikachu le devolvió la sonrisa. Cyndaquil siguió mirándolo por unos segundos más y luego miró sus patas ─También estuviste genial, Cyndaquil. ─ acarició la cabeza del ratón se fuego y este se relajó.

* * *

Ya se había ocultado el sol y la luna se alzaba en lo alto del cielo resplandeciente, iluminando el bosque, pero todo el buen ambiente desapareció cuando decenas de ojos azules, rojos y verdes se clavaron en ellos tres, Las orejas del Pikachu reaccionaron y su cuerpo se tensó, al igual que el del chico.

Gold se levantó del suelo y una gota de sudor recorrió su frente y bajó por su mejilla. ─ N-no puede ser… ─ dijo abriendo sus ojos con incredulidad. Una multitud de gruñidos se escucharon de entre los matorrales. ─ ¡Maldición!

El pelinegro corrió con todas sus fuerzas mientras escuchaba como decenas de garras y patas iban detrás de él, le era difícil correr por el bosque de noche y más con decenas de criaturas persiguiéndole. De un momento a otro empezaron a lanzar rocas de diferentes tamaños con ellos como objetivo, por suerte ninguna logró darle, saltó por una roca y llegó a una planicie, había salido del bosque sin darse cuenta.

Ya no tenía caso seguir corriendo, al estar en campo abierto era un blanco fácil y volver al bosque no era una opción, ya que los lobos venían detrás de él, no tenía escapatoria.

Los primeros lobos llegaron, estos eran de un color crema y blanco con ojos azules y algunas rocas puntiagudas en el pelaje de su cuello, estos eran unos 27, luego llegaron otros con la misma forma pero de color naranja y ojos verdes, eran al menos 5, luego fue el turno de los lobos rojos, eran los más más numerosos, mínimo 33, todos se acercaban lentamente mientras gruñían, el líder parecía ser un lobo naranja más gran que los demás, sus colmillos eran más grandes y afilados que los de los demás, aulló a la luna y los demás adoptaron una posición de ataque. Gold sintió como la piel se le helaba y el miedo lo invadió.

Para sorpresa del chico, él no parecía ser el objetivo, así que miró atrás de él y ahí estaba la razón por la que estos lobos estaban en guardia de esa manera, una manada de Houndoom se erguía detrás parados del otro lado de la planicie, eran liderados por uno diferente, el líder además de ser casi el doble de tamaño que los demás, los cuernos de su cabeza estaban hacia arriba y además en su cuello, espalda y patas delanteras también tenía huesos blancos, su cola también tenía otra forma y emitía un aura más imponente. Su ejército debía tener mínimo un centenar de ejemplares intimidantes.

─ ¡Aaaaauuuuuuuuu! ─ aulló con imponente el líder Houndoom, todos los demás le acompañaron en el rugido.

─Esto no me gusta nada, parece una pelea por territorio y nosotros estamos en el centro del campo de batalla ─ dijo nervioso y tragando saliva pesadamente, Denki estaba en la misma condición. ─Descansa Cyndaquil, nosotros nos encargaremos de lo demás.

El chico sacó la Poké Ball y lo metió dentro de esta, Cyndaquil parecía querer quedarse a ver todo, pero no pudo hacer nada. Gold guardó la esfera, Pikachu se puso en su hombro y ambos miraron a ambos bandos que parecía que atacarían en cualquier momento.

─Esto se va a poner medio cabrón ─ comentó con una sonrisa nerviosa a la vez que su cuerpo de tensaba al igual que Denki.

No había pasado ni un día y ya se encontraba en medio de una guerra.

* * *

**Diario de viaje de Gold:**

_"Hoy fue un día bastante complicado, luego de recibir un pokémon del profesor Elm como pago por hacer un encargo, salí de viaje, en la ruta 29 me encontré con un chico rubio bastante fuerte que me retó a un combate (el cual perdí, pero gané bastante experiencia), más tarde en ciudad Cherrygrove conocí a unos chicos de la UA y los guié por la ciudad por un tiempo._

_Al llegar a la ruta 30 ya estaba anocheciendo, así que decidimos acampar, pero de pronto apareció una especie de pokémon lobo que nos atacó, pero Denki consiguió derrotarlo, tuvimos paz por un momento, pero cuando cayó la noche más lobos aparecieron y nos persiguieron y de alguna forma quedamos envueltos en una guerra de pokémon salvajes"_

* * *

**Y con esto finaliza el primer capítulo, esto es solo el inicio de la acción y la aventura, se vienen batallas, encuentros y enfrentamientos decisivos a lo largo de la aventura de nuestro protagonista, que sepan que el mundo no es un lugar tan bonito como parece, en ocasiones tendrán que enfrentar situaciones de vida o muerte.**

**Bueno sin nada más que decir, ¡nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	2. Capítulo 2: De vuelta al laboratorio

─Esto se va a poner medio cabrón ─ comentó con una sonrisa nerviosa a la vez que su cuerpo se tensaba igual que le de Denki.

El primero en hacer su movimiento fue el jefe Houndoom que abrió su hocico y comenzó a reunir energía en una esfera de oscuridad que adquirió un gran tamaño en pocos segundos la cual lanzó hacia los lobos con potencia, el líder de los lobos se puso al frente e interceptó la esfera de energía generando una enorme roca que impactó con el ataque enemigo, provocando una gran explosión que dio paso una cortina de humo y polvo.

Todos los lobos comenzaron a correr al igual que los Houndoom. Gold no tuvo más opción que comenzar a correr hacia el oeste, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por los pokémon salvajes que comenzaron a atacarle. Lo primero que vino fue un potente Lanzallamas que casi lo alcanza, pero logró salir ileso al tirarse al suelo.

Tres Houndoom se abalanzaron contra uno de los lobos bípedos, dos de ellos le mordieron la pata inferior izquierda y la delantera derecha, el lobo gruñó y sus ojos brillaron de un tono carmesí y con la pata que tenía libre le dio un puñetazo al que no lo había mordido para luego dar un giro, quitándose de encima a los que le estaban masticando.

Gold se levantó y corrió tan rápido como pudo, Denki que seguía en su hombro miró hacia atrás y vio como varias de los lobos se dirigían hacia ellos, así que saltó del hombro del chico y lanzó una descarga eléctrica que dejó incapacitados a la mayoría y volvió al hombro del pelinegro.

─Bien hecho, gracias amigo ─ agradeció el pelinegro al pokémon acariciando su cabeza aún sin dejar de correr.

El Houndoom líder se lanzó hacia los lobos y cayó entre diez de los cuadrúpedos y siete de los bípedos y tan sólo con un rugido dejó fuera de combate a tres de ellos y luego lanzó una poderosa llamarada que quemó a los demás. Antes de darse cuenta sintió el impacto de varios ataques de rocas, así que centró su atención en el lugar de donde provenían, allí se encontró con tres de los lobos marrones que generaban rocas a su alrededor y le atacaban con ellas, cuando se dispuso a reunir energía en su boca para lanzar un poderoso Pulso Oscuro, apareció el lobo naranja líder y lo tacleó a una velocidad increíble.

─Esos pokémon son muy poderosos ─ Gold había presenciado aquello desde la distancia, si bien ya no se encontraba en el centro, aún estaba en un área peligrosa donde volaban las rocas, pulsos de energía oscura y llamas por todas partes.

Otra vez fue atacado, pero por el ataque que tomó la forma del kanji de fuego, iba arrasando todo a su paso, pero el pelinegro le ordenó al ratón que use su Impactrueno y con él lo hizo explotar. Aprovechando la oportunidad para escapar, ambos siguieron corriendo, dejando cada vez más atrás aquella feroz batalla entre pokémon salvajes, por suerte dejaron de perseguirlos, pero aun así no se detuvieron a comprobarlo.

* * *

Había pasado casi media hora desde que había empezado a correr y escapar de ese campo de batalla, sus pulmones le dolían y le faltaba el aire, así que se detuvo. Había atravesado por un bosque y ahora se encontraba nuevamente en campo abierto, no tenía ni idea de dónde había terminado.

Miró a su alrededor mientras jadeaba y puso sus manos en las rodillas mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento

─ ¿Dónde...? ¿Dónde estamos...? ─ dijo entre jadeos, el Pikachu también dio un recorrido con la vista y se percató de algo. Denki saltó del hombro de Gold y corrió algunos metros hasta un lugar donde había un letrero que le atrajo, así que llamó al chico para que lo vea también.

─Pika…

─ _¿Acaso tengo algún fetiche raro por el campo abierto hoy?_

El pelinegro fue hacia el lugar donde estaba el ratón y vio el letrero y este ponía: "Ruta 31 adelante", así que el chico abrió los ojos incrédulos.

─ ¡Ya estamos casi en la ruta 31! ─ exclamó dando un salto de alegría al sentir como recobraba las fuerzas y el aliento. ─ Pero creo que tendremos que esperar hasta mañana para poder seguir, estoy cansado, lo mejor será comer, dormir y mañana seguir nuestro camino.

Dejó su mochila en el piso y se fijó en un arroyo que había cerca del río, así que fue hacia el para buscar un poco de agua que beber, así se ahorraba gastar la que tenía, le podía servir para algo más importante.

─ ¡Grrroooooaaaarrrr! ─ se escuchó el rugido de una criatura.

Pikachu se quedó a custodiar la mochila, pero oyó aquel rugido de guerra e inmediatamente adoptó una pose de combate, lo bueno era que no parecía estar demasiado cerca. Al ver que no aparecía nada se relajó.

Gold trajo unas ramas para hacer una fogata en la cual podían hacer una hoguera y poder dormir calientes por lo menos, Denki encendió las ramas con una chispa de electricidad, luego Gold sacó algunos comestibles que su madre le había dejado en la mochila y los compartió con Denki y con Cyndaquil a quien había sacado de su Poké Ball para darle de comer y curar sus heridas.

* * *

Después de cenar sacó una manta de la mochila y la usó para dormir, sin embargo, en el momento en el que estuvieron a punto de dormir apareció el dueño del rugido que habían escuchado antes, era un oso marrón con un círculo vientre que asemejaba a la luna: era un Ursaring, media como mínimo tres metros.

El oso cuando vio al chico y sus pokémon lo primero que hizo fue cargar energía en su hocico. El pelinegro rápidamente se levantó y agarró a Denki y Cyndaquil para salir corriendo de allí, pero Ursaring liberó la energía en un potente rayo dorado que destruyó la fogata y todo lo que tuvo en su camino.

─ ¡Maldición, hoy fue un mal día para salir de casa! ─ exclamó comenzando a correr luego de poner la mochila en su espalda.

─ ¡Grooarr! ─ el oso marrón atacó con un zarpazo imbuido en energía.

Pikachu por instinto también envolvió su cuerpo con energía e interceptó el golpe, pero Ursaring lo lanzó hacia atrás con fuerza, demostrando ser bastante fuerte. Ahora fue el turno del ratón de tomar la ofensiva y liberó una intensa descarga con el oso como objetivo, pero este lo soportó aún a pesar de recibir el impacto directo.

─ Es bastante poderoso y ahora no estamos en condiciones de pelear… ─ dijo el pelinegro, una gota de sudor bajó por su sien.

─ ¡Ursaring! ─ rugió el pokémon salvaje para cargar contra ellos nuevamente.

Ahora con ambas garras envueltas en hielo el oso marrón arremetió contra ellos, pero el chico consiguió esquivar a tiempo rodando hacia un lado.

─ ¡No tenemos más opción, debemos huir! ─ gritó, apretó con fuerza y salió corriendo, al igual que el ratón eléctrico.

* * *

El oso les perseguía sin dejar de lanzar rayos y esferas de energía concentrada. Gold terminó por meterse al bosque con la intención de despistar a su perseguidor, saltó, zigzagueó, se agacho y esquivo todos los obstáculos que estuvieron en su camino, pero el oso aún no lo había perdido de vista. Miró hacia atrás para ver si lo veía, sin dejar de correr, para su mala fortuna Ursaring seguía detrás suyo a tan solo unos metros, así que qué hizo un mayor esfuerzo para correr más rápido.

Sin darse cuenta había llegado a campo abierto y ya no podía seguir corriendo, ya que tenía un barranco delante que no parecía ser poco profundo.

─ ¡Maldita sea, estoy empezando a odiar el campo abierto!

El oso los alcanzó y se acercó lentamente hacia él, Gold dio un paso hacia atrás y Ursaring frunció el ceño y golpeó el suelo con su puño, lo cual envió una ráfaga de energía que destrozó el terreno, la parte donde estaba el chico se derrumbó y él junto a sus pokémon cayeron por el barranco.

─ ¡Aaaahhhhh! ─ gritó mientras caía, su Pikachu estaba asustado al igual que Cyndaquil. Todos iban cayendo.

─ ¡Piiiikaaaa! ─ gritó el ratón eléctrico con el miedo en los ojos, no estaba muy lejos de su entrenador.

─ ¡Cyndaaaaa! ─ el ratón de fuego empezó a llorar, caía a menos de un metro del pelinegro.

Gold también tenía miedo, estaba aterrado, no quería morir, pero tampoco quería que sus compañeros sufrieran, así que estiró sus brazos y atrajo a los dos ratones hacia él y los abrazó con fuerza y dio la espalda al fondo de la caída, por lo menos iba a amortiguar sus caídas, así que cerró los ojos con fuerza y esperó el impacto con el suelo.

Cyndaquil sintió como el temblaba, pero el chico temblaba aún más y la preocupación y el miedo era visible en su rostro, lo miró a la cara por varios segundos, parecía dispuesto a dar su vida con tal de protegerlos. Esa acción le hizo clamarse y sentirse mejor, a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraban.

* * *

**Mientras tanto, ruta 29.**

El pelirrojo ya había dejado el pueblo y adentrado en la ruta siguiente, era totalmente de noche, la luna llena brillaba en el cielo y un enorme silencio envolvía el camino.

─… ─ sacó una Poké Ball de su bolsillo y la lanzó al aire, de esta emergió un pequeño pokémon azul con la apariencia de un pequeño cocodrilo en dos patas. ─Escucha, a partir de ahora yo seré tu entrenador.

El pequeño pokémon miró al chico y asintió alegremente y dio un par de saltos.

─Será mejor que te prepares, porque te voy a entrenar para pelear, no descansarás hasta que me demuestres que vales la pena para esto ─ dijo con su tono frío y calmado, sacó otra esfera y liberó de ella a un Pokémon azul oscuro en dos patas, con una pluma roja en la cabeza y cola, sus garras eran absurdamente afiladas, mientras que su mirada era fría y engreída.

─Sneasel ─ dijo el pokémon negro sonriendo malignamente y mostrando sus colmillos, lo cual hizo que el cocodrilo se calme.

─Sneasel se encargará de tu entrenamiento. ─ el chico le dio la espalda al pokémon de agua. ─ ¿Tendrás lo que se necesita?

─ ¡Totodile! ─ exclamó determinado.

─ ¡Hump! Eso espero ─ bufó el pelirrojo, se volteó hacia él y lo miró a los ojos. ─ Yo soy Silver, quien acabará con el Team Rocket. ─ una pequeña brisa movió su ropa y cabello a la vez que la luna iluminó sus ojos de un color plateado brillante, esta escena maravilló al pequeño Totodile.

─Toto… - dijo con la boca abierta y mirando a los ojos a quien sería su entrenador.

─Veamos qué sabes hacer. Lo comprobaremos en una batalla real. ─ Silver metió las manos en sus bolsillos y sonrió. ─Sneasel Cuchillada.

Sneasel sonrió de forma macabra y extendió sus garras y estas aumentaron de tamaño a la vez que eran cubiertas de energía blanca. En un parpadeo el pokémon siniestro ya estaba frente del pokémon de agua y le iba a realizar un corte vertical de arriba abajo, pero Totodile reaccionó a tiempo y saltó a su izquierda esquivando el golpe, luego lanzó un potente torrente de agua, Sneasel cruzó sus garras frente a él y recibió el golpe, pero apenas consiguió moverlo varios metros.

─Tienes buenos reflejos y potencia de ataque, eso me gusta. ─ elogió el pelirrojo. Totodile sonrió ante el halago, momento que aprovechó el pokémon oscuro para posicionarse detrás de él y realizarle un corte horizontal en la espalda. ─ Pero eres muy ingenuo. Eso habrá que cambiarlo para el futuro.

Una noche muy intensa le esperaba al pequeño Totodile.

* * *

_Denki abrió los ojos, parpadeó un par de veces y luego miró abajo, estaba sobre algo cómodo, como un sillón, pero a su cabeza llegó el recuerdo de cuando estaba cayendo, así que qué se levantó de un salto._

_─ ¡Gold! ─ gritó de golpe, pero al ver que el lugar donde estaba acostado no era su amigo sintió un gran alivio. Era una cama y allí estaba Cyndaquil durmiendo, pero el humano no estaba junto a él. Volvió a la cama y zarandeó al ratón de ojos rasgados. – Cyndaquil, Cyndaquil despierta._

_─ ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ─ respondió con su voz infantil y perezosa, se frotó los ojos con las patas y luego vio quien le estaba hablando y recordó lo que había sucedido antes de dormir. ─ ¡¿Dón-dónde estamos?! ¡¿Dónde está Gold?! ─ exclamó mirando a todos lados, se encontraban en una habitación de alguna casa, había una mesa, un armario, estanterías con libros, un gabinete con varios cajones, un espejo y una lámpara sobre una mesita de noche al lado de la cama donde ellos estaban._

_─No lo sé, acabo de despertar, vamos a buscarlo ─ saltó de la cama y cayó en el suelo, este era de madera. Se dirigió a la puerta, saltó y agarró el pomo de la puerta, mientras que se apoyaba de la pared con sus patas, lo giró y ya con la puerta abierta salió de la habitación, Cyndaquil le siguió._

_..._

_El lugar en el que estaban parecía ser una cabaña, con las paredes y el piso de madera, había otras dos habitaciones y un pasillo que posiblemente llevaba al salón o la sala de estar, el pasillo tenía algunos cuadros con fotos y dibujos muy detallado de lugares naturales, como montañas, lagos o desiertos._

_Ambos ratones se miraron y el Pikachu asintió, fueron por el pasillo._

_Al final del pasillo llegaron al salón de la casa, había una chimenea de ladrillo con madera quemada y ceniza, también había una mesa de comedor, asientos, un sofá, a la izquierda tenía una cocina, al frente estaba una puerta que seguro que llevaba fuera y un par de ventanas que dejaban entrar los rayos de luz solar de la mañana._

_─Eh, pequeños ─ los llamó una voz grave, los ratones miraron al sofá y sobre él estaba lo que parecía ser un perro con pelo marrón en la cabeza, un largo bigote que le caía por cara y pelo azul marino en su espalda y un tono más claro en la parte baja. Pikachu y Cyndaquil se pusieron en alerta. ─No se preocupen, no voy a hacerles daño._

_─ ¿Qui- quién eres? ─ preguntó el ratón de fuego._

_─ ¿Dónde está el humano que estaba con nosotros? ─ dijo serio el ratón eléctrico dando un paso al frente y mirando al perro directamente a los ojos (aunque no podía verlos ya que el pelo de su cara los cubría)._

_El perro los miró por par de segundos y luego apartó la vista hacia la ventana._

_─Por favor, responde ─ pidió preocupado Denki._

_─Mi nombre es Bernardo, soy un Stoutland de rescate retirado ─ dijo volviendo la mirada a los recién llegados. ─Con respecto a la otra pregunta…_

_─ ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Está vivo? ─ habló sintiendo como los nervios y la angustia lo comían por dentro. Cyndaquil le miró y sintió como se le ablandaba el pecho por el tono de voz del Pikachu._

_─No se preocupen, el humano está bien. Ahora está durmiendo, quedó inconsciente cuando caía por el precipicio ─ habló el perro marrón. Denki sintió un enorme alivio al escuchar esas palabras, Cyndaquil también._

_─ ¡¿Dónde está él?! ¡Tengo que verlo, su padre me encargó cuidar de él! ─ exclamó nervioso._

_─El chico está en la habitación al lado de la cual estaban ustedes, a su derecha ─ le respondió._

_─ ¡Muchas gracias, Bernardo! ─ dijo feliz Denki antes de volver corriendo por los pasillos, Cyndaquil le hizo una reverencia y luego fue con Pikachu. Stoutland miró por la ventana y una sonrisa se le marcó en el rostro._

_El Pikachu corrió rápidamente e hizo lo mismo para abrir la puerta e ingresó en la habitación, esta tenía todo lo que la otra, pero el espejo y la lámpara eran diferentes, además de las posiciones de los estantes. Sobre la cama estaba Gold, acostado boca arriba, arropado hasta el pecho y durmiendo plácidamente, lo cual alegró enormemente el corazón del ratón eléctrico. Sin pensarlo saltó a la cama y cayó sobre su abdomen._

_─Vamos Gold, despierta. ─ el chico movió las piernas y cambio de posición sin abrir los ojos, el ratón sonrió y le agarró de la camisa. ─ Vamos gordo, es hora de levantarse ─ dijo jalando de su ropa, luego le hizo cosquillas en la espalda y en las costillas._

_─No, basta… oye déjame dormir… ─ dijo el pelinegro empezando a despertar y riendo, por instinto empujó al ratón con su mano derecha y lo mandó a la base de la cama rodando._

_─Ahora sí que vas a estar despierto ─ dijo el pokémon eléctrico cargando un poco de electricidad en sus mejillas._

* * *

Gold abrió los ojos al escuchar la electricidad y vio como el ratón estaba a punto de electrocutarlo así que rápidamente se incorporó y lo agarró por la cintura. – ¡Ya estoy despierto! ¡Ya estoy despierto! – gritó para prevenir un doloroso despertar.

El Pikachu en vez de lanzar una descarga eléctrica se soltó de sus manos y lo abrazó con toda la fuerza que pudo, esto confundió al pelinegro que tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta.

─ ¡Pika pi pi pika chuu pika! ─ le dijo abrazando su pecho con fuerza.

Gold no podía entender su idioma, pero sí sus sentimientos, de alguna forma entendió lo que quería decir y lo preocupado que estaba así que correspondió el abrazo.

─Tranquilo amigo, estoy bien ─ le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza con gentileza. Cyndaquil que estaba en suelo sonrió, estaba empezando a pensar que aquel era un buen chico.

Alguien acababa de ingresar en la habitación era un anciano bajito, medio calvo y con bigote blanco al igual que todo su cabello.

─Hola muchacho, veo que despertaste, ¿estás bien? ─ preguntó el hombre acercándose a la cama. Gold y Denki deshicieron el abrazo y el chico miró al viejo.

─Sí, no estoy herido. ¿Fue usted quien me salvó? Le doy las gracias señor ─ el pelinegro inclinó su cabeza.

─Me alegro. Yo soy Makarov, un antiguo miembro de la unidad de rescate y salvavidas retirado – se presentó el señor mayor. ─ De hecho, quien te salvó fue Bernardo, mi compañero de rescates, es un Stoutland.

─ ¿Qué fue lo que pasó anoche? ─ dijo quitándose la sábana y levantándose de la cama, su gorra estaba en la mesa al lado de la cama, junto a su chaqueta roja. ─ ¿Cómo llegué aquí? ─ cuestionó.

-Anoche Bernardo y yo escuchamos los aullidos de los pokémon salvajes del bosque, así que salimos a investigar ─ comenzó a relatar Makarov, Gold recordó la guerra que tenían los lobos y los Houndoom cerca del bosque, ¿cómo había acabado aquello? ─ Luego Bernardo sintió que algo estaba pasando y escuchamos el rugido de un Ursaring, después vimos a un niño y sus dos pokémon caer por un precipicio y Bernardo los salvó antes de que algo malo sucediese. ─ relató el viejo.

─Nuevamente le doy las gracias por salvarnos, mi nombre es Gold… ¿Dónde estamos? ─ preguntó, se puso su chaqueta y luego la gorra, su mochila estaba en el suelo, así que lo tenía todo.

─Esto es la ruta 31, ¿tienes un destino en particular? ─ cuestionó Makarov poniendo sus brazos atrás.

─Tengo que llegar a la casa del Señor Pokémon que vive en esta ruta, ¿usted sabe dónde se encuentra? Tengo que entregarle algo de parte del profesor Elm de Pueblo New Bark ─ Gold se puso la mochila en la espalda y Denki saltó a su hombro.

─ ¿El Señor Pokémon? Debes estar hablando de Marcos, claro que lo conozco, en nuestros tiempos éramos compañeros. Puedo llevarte a su casa si quieres. Así que el pequeño Elm, ¿eh? Escuché que ese mocoso se hizo investigador ─ dijo el viejo.

─Muchas gracias, podemos hablar en el camino, le contaré acerca de él ─ dijo ajustando su mochila preparándose para salir.

─Alto muchacho, estos viejos huesos no están en condiciones de realizar demasiado trabajo, además aún no hemos desayunando. Saldremos después de comer. ─ declaró el antiguo miembro de la unidad de rescate.

─Ahora que lo mencionas, no he comido nada desde anoche ─ su estómago gruñó al igual que el de Pikachu y Cyndaquil.

* * *

**El día anterior, pueblo New Bark, 19:45.**

El chico pelirrojo había estado dando vueltas por el pueblo e investigando el lugar durante toda la tarde, si iba a robar debía buscar el momento adecuado.

─_Bien, creo que ya es hora_… ─ dijo comenzado a caminar al laboratorio.

Entró por la puerta como si fuera una persona normal. Dentro del lugar había muchas personas, algunos tenían batas blancas y llevaban libros y/o papeles de un lado a otro, mientras que algunos trabajaban con máquinas y/o computadoras.

─Así es señor Wattson, el sistema de energía funcionará mejor con la ayuda de su sistema eléctrico ─ dijo uno de los científicos a un hombre bajito y gordo, con barba y cabello blanco, vestía con una camiseta negra debajo de un mono amarillo y una camisa con diseño de camuflaje.

─Ya lo sé jajajaja ─ rio sonoramente el viejo. ─ Bueno, ya es hora de irme, tengo que volver a Mauville y el avión sale dentro de dos horas, así que dale recuerdos al profesor Elm de mi parte…

Escuchó el pelirrojo, él tenía sus manos en los bolsillos. Dejó de lado esa conversación y se dirigió a un pasillo amplio por el cual había varias puertas, estás tenían un nombre cada una. Casi al fondo vio una puerta que ponía: "Prof. Elm", así que se detuvo allí.

─ _Es aquí_ ─ pensó mientras miraba la puerta. Revisó a su alrededor, no había cámaras de seguridad y no se escuchaba ningún ruido dentro. ─_No hay nadie y el camino está despejado_.

El chico abrió la puerta e ingresó en la habitación, además de numerosos papeles, libros y máquinas no había nadie dentro, cerró la puerta y se acercó a una mesa donde había unos libros abiertos y muchos papeles que hablaban acerca de los pokémon, uno de los papeles ponía: "Crianza de los pokémon bebés" con marca páginas, mientras que en algunas de las hojas ponía el nombre de Magby.

Dejó de lado esos papeles y siguió investigando hasta que vio una máquina con una vitrina, dentro de esta estaban dos esferas, el chico se acercó y miró los diversos botones que tenía el panel, presionó uno que ponía "Open" y la máquina desplazo el cristal a un lado y salió la bandeja con las esferas, tenían etiqueta con los nombres, primero cogió la que ponía "Totodile" y cuando estaba por tomar la otra escuchó como alguien tocaba la cerradura de la puerta, alarmado tocó el botón que decía "Close" y corrió a ocultarse detrás de un estante.

La puerta se abrió y el hombre conocido como profesor Elm entró y apurado se dirigió a la mesa donde estaban los libros y papeles.

─ ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está? ─ repetía mientas buscaba entre los libros y papeles, no encontró nada, así que abrió los cajones de su escritorio, usó una llave y empezó a buscar ahí dentro.

─ … ─ el pelirrojo se mantuvo en silencio y sin moverse de su escondite. ─ _¿Qué estará buscando?_

El profesor cerró el cajón y abrió otros y dejó salir un sonido de victoria. ─ ¡Aquí está! ─ dijo feliz, cogió lo que sea que estuviste buscando y luego cerró todo y salió apurado del lugar.

El pelirrojo esperó unos segundos para comprobar que el profesor se había ido y luego salió de su escondite.

─ _Con este será suficiente, será mejor irme antes de que me descubran_ ─ guardó la Poké Ball en su bolsillo y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con cuidado y comprobando que no había nadie en el pasillo. Hizo el recorrido de vuelta por donde había venido y fue al lobby donde estaban todas las personas, vio como el profesor Elm hablaba con otros investigadores, pero decidió ignorarlo, metió las manos en los bolsillos y caminó a la salida, pero justo cuando iba a dejar el lugar se topó con una niña que venía hacia el laboratorio.

El pelirrojo se detuvo frente a ella y la miró a los ojos por unos segundos, ella hizo lo mismo. La niña tenía el cabello castaño, con el flequillo en el lado izquierdo de su rostro, vestía con una blusa azul celeste, pantalones cortos blancos y zapatillas de un color rosa pálido.

─Lo siento, ¿ibas de salida? ─ preguntó la niña amablemente, parecía de su edad. Él no le respondió y pasó a su lado sin decir nada y siguió caminando, la chica quedó desconcertada y vio como el chico se alejaba caminando a su ritmo.

Cuando el pelirrojo estuvo ya a una distancia prudente se detuvo, sacó la Poké Ball que robó de su bolsillo y volteó a ver el laboratorio.

─Con la ayuda de este pokémon me voy a hacer más fuerte... lo suficiente como para vencerlo, a él y a todos los demás. ─ dijo adquiriendo un tono sombrío en su voz, sus ojos plateados brillaron con la luz de la luna que empezaba alzarse sobre los cielos.

* * *

**Mientras tanto en el laboratorio del profesor Elm.**

La chica estaba confundida por el encuentro que acaba de tener con aquel chico de cabello rojo.

─ ¿Quién será ese chico? ─ se preguntó a sí misma.

Dejando eso de lado, siguió caminando al interior del laboratorio y cruzó por el pasillo que tenía las puertas con nombres, se detuvo frente a una que ponía: "Prof. Crystal". tocó la puerta y esperó hasta que la voz de dentro le respondió que pase.

─Lyra, hola hija, ¿qué tal? ─ saludó luego de levantar la vista, era un hombre vestido con una bata de laboratorio y de cabello rubio, sus ojos eran de un azul profundo.

─ ¿Hola papá, te falta mucho para terminar tu trabajo? ─ preguntó ella acercándose a él y sentándose en el escritorio donde le hombre estaba escribiendo.

─ ¿Eh?, ah, no, tan solo me falta firmar y ordenar algunos papeles. ¿Qué haces aquí, querida? ─respondió el hombre, firmó la hoja que tenía en las manos y la puso en una pila junto a muchas otras más.

─Vine a verte y ayudarte ─ le respondió Lyra.

─ En resumen: estabas aburrida en casa, así que quise venir a pasar el rato. No te preocupes hija, puedo hacer esto sólo ─ dijo él. La chica rio.

─ ¿Estás seguro? Yo diría que aún te queda mucho trabajo, si haces todo esto solo acabarás a las 3 de la mañana ─ le reclamó ella, señalando otra pila de hojas que esperaba para ser revisada y firmada.

─ ¡No puede ser! ¡El gran investigador Adrián necesita ayuda para poder acabar pronto su trabajo! ─ dijo en tono dramático el rubio.

Ella soltó una carcajada y le siguió el juego. ─ ¡Señor gran investigador Adrían, estoy aquí para ayudarle, como ya le había dicho antes! ─ se levantó dramáticamente de la mesa y levantó su brazo derecho, luego dio una vuelta y quedó frente a una pila de papeles y los comenzó a ordenar. ─ No se preocupe, en poco tiempo terminaremos con todo.

Adrián rio y se levantó, tomó a su hija por la cintura y dio una vuelta con ella y luego juntó su mejilla con la de ella para luego darle un beso en la frente.

Luego de eso padre e hija trabajaron juntos para terminar pronto y poder volver a casa.

* * *

**De vuelta en el presente.**

El viejo Makarov había guiado al chico por el bosque, mientras ambos conversaban y compartían anécdotas. Gold él había hablado del profesor Elm, del porqué viajaba, de su Pikachu y sobre su vida, mientras que el anciano le contó sobre sus días activos y de cómo era el profesor cuando era un niño.

─...esa ves casi muero aplastado en esa avalancha, pero gracias a Bernardo pude sobrevivir, él nos guio por la nieve ─contó el viejo, éste iba montado en el lomo del Stoutland mientras hablaba, Gold caminaba a su lado con Denki en su hombro derecho y Cyndaquil en el izquierdo.

─ ¿Enserio? Eres asombroso, Bernardo ─ elogió el pelinegro al perro, a lo que el pokémon respondió sonriendo y cerrando los ojos.

─Chico, ya hemos llegado. ─ anunció el viejo Makarov señalando una casa bastante grande que estaba más adelante.

─Muchas gracias por traerme, señor Makarov ─ agradeció el chico inclinando su cabeza al igual que sus pokémon.

─No es nada chico, ten cuidado en tu viaje de regreso, adiós. ─ se despidió y dio la vuelta para volver a casa.

El pelinegro agitó su brazo como señal de despedida y espero hasta que el viejo se perdió en la distancia, luego caminó en dirección a la casa del Señor Pokémon.

* * *

**Casa del Señor Pokémon**.

Dentro de la casa del señor pokémon había varias máquinas, vitrinas con objetos particulares como monedas, revistas de otros países entre otras cosas, en el salón había un sofá con una mesa de cristal, también un par de sillones.

En el sofá estaba un hombre mayor vestido con un traje marrón, un pantalón del mismo color y un fedora color café, mientras que en un sillón estaba otro hombre mayor de cabello canoso corto, vestido con una bata blanca de laboratorio sobre una camisa amarilla y un pantalón color crema.

─Pero Samuel, ¿qué pasó con el chico al que le diste la Pokédex hace dos años? ─ preguntó el hombre de traje inclinándose hacia adelante.

─ ¿Te refieres al joven Re.? ─ iba a decir el otro hombre, pero fue interrumpido por unos golpes en la puerta de la casa.

─Dame un momento. ─ el hombre del fedora se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta, allí estaba un chico de cabello negro con una gorra y dos pokémon con él: un Pikachu y un Cyndaquil.

─Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Gold, vengo de parte del profesor Elm. ─ dijo el niño mirándole a los ojos. El otro hombre vio al chico con interés.

─Yo soy conocido como Señor Pokémon, ¿te envía Elm has dicho? ─ el niño asintió, el hombre se apartó y le dejó pasar.

El chico entró junto a sus pokémon y dejó su mochila en el suelo para sacar la cápsula que le dio el profesor Elm.

─Esto fue lo que medio el profesor para que se lo trajera ─ dijo dándole la cápsula, el señor tomó el objeto y lo llevó a la mesa.

─Voy a ver qué es esto. ─ dijo procediendo a pulsar un botón, lo cual reveló su contenido: un huevo. Esto llamó la atención de todos los presentes. ─ ¿Esto es...?

─En efecto, es un huevo pokémon. ─ intervino el hombre mayor qué antes estaba sentado en el sillón. ─ Hola, mi nombre es Samuel Oak, pero los demás me llaman profesor.

─Hola, mucho gusto ─ saludó de vuelta el chico.

─Voy a echarle un vistazo al huevo, regreso en un momento ─ el Señor Pokémon cogió el cilindro y se lo llevó.

─Niño, ¿eres un entrenador? ─ cuestionó el profesor.

─Así es, recibí a este Cyndaquil de parte del profesor Elm y mi Pikachu ha sido mi compañero toda la vida ─ los pokémon saludaron a Oak.

─Ya veo, ya veo… ─ dijo frotando su mentón y entrecerrando la vista. ─ Sin duda tienes algo especial diferente a otros chicos. Me recuerdas a un niño que conocí hace un tiempo, tienes su misma mirada. Hay potencial en ti, puedo darme cuenta con solo verte a los ojos. Dime, ¿has oído hablar de la Pokédex?

─ ¿Pokédex? No había escuchado sobre eso nunca ─ negó curioso.

─La Pokédex es una enciclopedia digital que almacena los datos de los pokémon con tan sólo verlos y más si los capturas. Dime, ¿te interesaría ayudarme a recolectar datos para este aparato? ─ preguntó mirando con una sonrisa como el chico le escuchaba atentamente.

─Una enciclopedia sobre los pokémon… suena interesante. ─ afirmó Gold, Denki asintió.

─ ¿Te gustaría ayudarme a reunir más datos para ella? ─ el profesor metió la mano en un bolsillo de su bata de laboratorio y sacó de él un pequeño aparato rectangular de color amarillo y negro. ─ La Pokédex si bien tiene muchos datos, aún está muy lejos de estar completa y mientras más datos almacene mejor. Podría darte una si aceptas.

El chico miró el objeto con curiosidad e interés, no se lo pensó y accedió con determinación.

─ ¡Claro que acepto! ¿Verdad, amigo? ─ el ratón en el hombro del chico asintió. ─ Le ayudaremos a reunir datos para la Pokédex, profesor.

El profesor Oak sonrió. ─ Me gusta esa determinación. ─ a la memoria del profesor llegó un recuerdo muy similar donde un chico con una gorra, cabellos negros y ojos rojos le decía casi exactamente las mismas palabras, lo cual le hizo sonreír aún más. ─Toma.

El hombre le dio el aparato al chico y procedió a explicarle sus funcionamientos, mientras que el Señor Pokémon analizaba el huevo.

─… Así que cuando tengas más de seis pokémon contigo puedes enviarlos a mi laboratorio, yo me encargaré de cuidarlos y enviártelos en caso de que los necesites, tan solo debes pulsar este botón y la Poké Ball será enviada a mi laboratorio ─ explicó el profesor mostrando los botones del aparato.

─Ya veo, pero, ¿qué pasará con los pokémon que le envíe? No podría mantenerlos ni cuidarlos, no tengo dinero para eso ─ dijo frunciendo el ceño.

─No te preocupes por eso, como pago por ayudarme con la Pokédex, yo me haré cargo de ellos, además puedes pedirme ayuda para lo que necesites, si puedo ayudarte lo haré. ─ respondió Oak.

─ ¿Enserio? ¡Eso es genial! Me ahorra muchos problemas

─Quisiera hablar con tu madre acerca del tema, ¿puedes decirme su número? yo la llamaré ─ le dijo el profesor.

─Pues verá… no me sé su número – se encogió de hombros avergonzado.

─ ¿Enserio? Jajajaja, ¿no tienes un Pokégear contigo? ─ rio el hombre. Gold negó con la cabeza – Entonces toma este, cuando vuelvas a casa llámame al contacto "Laboratorio" y pregunta por mí.

─Lo siento, pero no puedo aceptar todo esto, siento que estoy abusando de usted ─ rechazó humildemente. El profesor sonrió.

─Vamos, esto no es nada, dijiste que ayudarías con la Pokédex, ¿cierto? Pues considera esto como un pago adelantado.

Después de negarse un par de veces más, Gold aceptó resignado. Samuel le hizo entrega de su Pokégear azul. Ambos siguieron conversando por un rato más hasta que el señor pokémon volvió con la cápsula y el huevo dentro.

─Ya he terminado de analizar el huevo – dijo el Señor Pokémon dejando el huevo en la mesa. ─ Ya puedes llevárselo a Elm, hablaremos por correo acerca del tema.

─Bien, entonces creo que ya es hora de que vuelva a Pueblo New Bark. Fue un placer conocerlo profesor Oak y a usted también Señor Pokémon. – el chico cogió el huevo y lo puso de nuevo en su mochila, Pikachu que estaba en el regazo de Samuel, mientras que Cyndaquil era acariciado en la espalda. – Vamos chicos, es hora de irnos.

─Antes de irte, ¿puedes hacerme un favor? ─ Gold se detuvo y asintió luego de mirar al profesor. ─ Verás, además de la Pokédex que te di, tenía otras dos más que le quería dar a Elm y en visto de que irás a su laboratorio, quiero que también le des está a él.

─Oh, por supuesto profesor ─ Samuel le entregó las otras dos Pokédex al chico. ─ Si eso es todo entonces ya me voy, adiós.

Los hombres mayores acompañaron al chico hasta la puerta.

─Espero que puedas reunir muchos datos para la Pokédex ─ dijo Oak colocando una mano en su cintura.

─Ten cuidado en tu viaje de vuelta. ─ se despidió el hombre de traje. Gold hizo una reverencia y luego empezó a correr con Denki y Cyndaquil a su lado.

Los dos hombres se quedaron un momento en la puerta hasta que el chico había desaparecido y luego volvieron dentro.

─Así que... ¿Por qué le diste la Pokédex a ese niño? ─ le preguntó su compañero, Oak lo miró y sonrió.

─Marcos, ese niño tiene algo especial, me recordó a cierto chico a quien también le di una Pokédex ─ dijo con nostalgia, ─ además si va a viajar por todas partes seguro que encontrará muchos pokémon y si llegase a encontrar uno nuevo, mi deber es agregarlo a la Pokédex y poder investigarlo, así podremos ayudar a las siguientes generaciones de jóvenes y que ellos no tengan que pasar por las cosas que sufrimos nosotros a su edad...

─Entiendo. ─ miró por la ventana y empezó a recordar los viejos tiempos y su cara mostró la nostalgia y desagrado de aquellos amargos recuerdos. ─ No quieres que nadie tenga que vivir lo que vivimos en "esos" tiempos, ¿cierto? ─ Samuel cerró los ojos y suspiró pesadamente.

─Sería terrible que algo así vuelva a ocurrir de nuevo... ─ el profesor Oak se dio unas palmadas en la cara para alejar los malos pensamientos e intentó sonreír. ─ De todas formas, eso ya pasó. Ya es hora de irme, tengo que volver a Ciudad Goldenroad para mi programa de radio mañana.

* * *

**Ruta 29**

Totodile respiraba agitado, su cuerpo estaba lleno de cortes y heridas, producto de pasar toda la noche luchando contra Sneasel, el cual seguía con su actitud soberbia y aún no mostraba rasgos de cansancio.

─Sin dudo me has dejado sorprendido, eres más fuerte de lo que pareces, aunque te queda mucho para alcanzar el nivel de Sneasel – comentó el pelirrojo, sacó la Poké Ball del cocodrilo y lo regresó a esta. ─ Luego continuaremos con tu entrenamiento.

─Sneasel ─ le dijo el pokémon, el chico asintió.

─La siguiente ciudad está no muy lejos de aquí, si voy sin interrupciones mañana estaré allí ─dijo a la nada, miró atrás el camino que llevaba al pueblo y luego volvió su vista al frente.

─Oye tú, ¿eres un entrenador pokémon? ─ llamó una voz desde unos metros de distancia. Silver se dio la vuelta y encaró el propietario de aquella voz, eran un chico alto de cabello rosa.

─Sí lo soy. ─ respondió con seriedad.

─Te reto a un combate. Mi nombre es Natsu, también soy un entrenador, especialista en el tipo fuego ─ sacó una Super Ball se pantalón y apuntó al pelirrojo con ella.

Silver le dio una mirada a Sneasel y este asintió sonriendo de manera siniestra. ─ acepto.

─ ¡Genial, ve Igneel ─ exclamó lanzando su esfera al aire, en el suelo se manifestó el lagarto rojo que rugió y lanzo una llamarada al cielo y luego miró desafiante al pokémon de hielo! ─ Haremos el primer movimiento, ¡Igneel, usa Lanzallamas!

Sin pensarlo dos veces el pokémon de fuego corrió unos metros hacia delante e inhaló una gran bocanada de aire para luego expulsar un torrente de llamas.

─Garra de Sombras ─ ordenó el pelirrojo. El pokémon siniestro sonrió y corrió en dirección al torrente de llamas mientras sus garras se cubrían de energía oscura y aumentaban su tamaño.

Sneasel cruzó sus garras frente a él y atravesó las llamas dividiéndolas en dos hasta llegar a Charmeleon, cuando estuvo frente al lagarto le propinó un poderoso tajo en la cara y lo hizo retroceder varios metros.

─Golpe al Cuello ─ el pokémon del pelirrojo aprovechó la distancia y golpeó en el cuello del pokémon de fuego y este cayó al suelo y comenzó a toser.

─ ¡Igneel! ─ gritó el chico de cabello rosa dando un salto y con el puño al aire. – levántate y usa Lanzallamas ─ el chico juntó sus manos frente a su boca e imitó la forma en la que su pokémon hacia el Lanzallamas.

El lagarto se levantó con dificultad y abrió su hocico para realizar su ataque, sin embargo, lo único que salió fue humo negro que no llegó a hacer gran cosa.

Silver bufó aburrido y se cruzó de brazos. – Acabalo con Puño Hielo.

La comadreja sonrió y extendió sus garras y estas de cubrieron de energía congelante.

─ ¡Contraataca con Puño Fuego! ─ exclamó Natsu chocando sus puños y dando un gancho al aire con su brazo derecho.

El lagarto prendió en llamas sus garras y corrió al igual que su oponente.

Sneasel lanzó un corte al pecho de Charmeleon, pero este lo esquivó haciéndose a un lado e intentó contraatacar con un puño llameante, pero el pokémon de hielo lo desvió con su otra garra. Charmeleon giró sobre sí mismo e intentó darle un coletazo, pero Sneasel saltó hacia adelante y le hizo un corte en su hombro dejando algo de hielo en su piel.

─ ¡Ataca sus pies Igneel! ─ ordenó el pelirosa.

Charmeleon ahora usó sus dos garras en llamas para intentar golpear a los pies de Sneasel, pero este tomó distancia con un salto hacia atrás y luego cruzó sus garras.

─Se acabó. ─ comentó Silver sacando la esfera de su pokémon.

En un movimiento casi imperceptible Sneasel apareció detrás de Charmeleon a unos metros de él, luego una ráfaga de polvo pasó por el trayecto y un enorme corte en forma de "x" cubierto de hielo apareció en todo el pecho del pokémon de fuego.

─ ¡Igneel, no! ─ Natsu vio cómo su pokémon se desplomaba en el suelo, lleno de cortes, hielo y algo de sangre congelada.

─… ─ el pelirrojo no dijo ninguna palabra, solo metió al pokémon siniestro en su Poké Ball y sus manos en los bolsillos. ─ Esto no sirvió ni como calentamiento. ─ susurró decepcionado.

─Lo hiciste bien amigo, descansa. ─ Lo metió en su Super Ball y luego fue hacia Silver. ─ Fue un muy buen combate, tu Sneasel es muy fuerte. ─ dijo mientras le tendía la mano.

Silver lo ignoró y comenzó a caminar, solo estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

* * *

─Ya hemos llegado chico, Ciudad Cherrygrove ─ dijo hombre regordete que conducía un camión.

─Gracias por traerme ─ agradeció Gold inclinando su cabeza al igual que Denki.

Bajó del vehículo y cerró la puerta, el ratón eléctrico volvió a subir a su hombro.

─No es nada chico, ten mucho cuidado. Adiós. ─ se despidió el hombre, arrancó el camión y se fue, Gold agitó su brazo diciéndolo adiós.

Volvió su vista a la ciudad, a su derecha había una costa donde los turistas se secaban fotos junto a sus pokémon, para Gold eran desconocidos pues nunca había visto pokémon como esos: un conejo blanco y rojo, una especie de mono verde con y una especie de reptil azul con una aleta en la cabeza.

─Interesante, pero debo darme prisa para volver al laboratorio. ─ dijo concentrándose en su destino.

─ ¡Pika! ─ afirmó el ratón con energía.

El pelinegro siguió camino a la ruta 29 mientras atravesaba la ciudad, pasó por el Centro Pokémon y luego continuó su viaje de vuelta. El pelinegro había sacado una de las Pokédex que le encargó llevar Oak y la examinaba con la mirada.

El Pikachu sin previo aviso saltó del hombro del pelinegro y comenzó a correr.

─Oye, Denki ¡Espérame, gordo! ─ le gritó comenzando a correr detrás del ratón eléctrico.

Mientras corría algo llamó la atención de Gold, en el cielo le pareció ver la figura de una criatura voladora con apariencia humanoide, debido a que no estaba viendo el camino por estar distraído viendo el cielo no se percató de que una persona estaba frente a él

¡Pam!

Ambos chocaron.

Tan Gold como la persona con la que había chocado cayeron al suelo y sus pertenencias con ellos.

─ ¡Lo siento, estaba distraído y no veía por donde iba! ─ se disculpó rápidamente, en el suelo vio una tarjeta de identificación y la recogió y leyó el nombre. ─Silver…

Gold levantó la vista y se encontró con unos fríos ojos grises como la plata y un cabello rojo intenso. El chico lo miró y pasó la mano por el piso y recogió algunas cosas del suelo.

─Lo sien… ─ iba disculparse nuevamente, pero aquel chico frunció el ceño.

─ ¡Dame eso! ─ en un rápido y brusco movimiento le arrebató la tarjeta de las manos y la guardó en su bolsillo.

─Pika pi ─ llamó el ratón eléctrico acercándose a los dos chicos.

El pelirrojo se puso de pie, miró al ratón y luego al chico.

─Debes tener más cuidado por donde andas. ─ reclamó frunciendo aún más el ceño. ─ No tengo tiempo que perder con niños idiotas y despistados como tú.

Iba a comenzar a caminar cuando el pelinegro le gritó. ─ ¡Alto ahí! ─ exclamó molesto. ─ ¡¿Qué acabas de decir?!

El chico se detuvo y giró su cabeza mientras tenía las manos en los bolsillos. – Es muy simple, con tan solo verte a la cara puedo ver lo débil que eres.

─ ¡¿Qué has dicho?! ─ frunció el ceño y apretó los puños. ─ ¡Atrévete a repetir eso!

─Pika pi, pika Pikachu ─ le dijo el ratón intentando calmarlo.

─ ¿Quieres comprobarlo? ─ le retó con su tono serio y desafiante, sacó una Poké Ball de su pantalón y la lanzó al aire para luego atraparla con la misma mano.

─ ¡Por supuesto! ─ Gold también sacó su Poké Ball y la apretó con su mano derecha. ─ ¡Vamos por él, Cyndaquil!

Lanzó la esfera roja y blanca y esta se abrió en el aire y reveló al pokémon de fuego que al salir dio un grito y encendió brevemente la llama de su espalda.

─Totodile, prepárate para la batalla ─ el pelirrojo lanzó su Poké Ball y de esta salió un pequeño cocodrilo azul, al momento lanzó un chorro de agua al cielo y luego miró desafiante a su oponente, sin embargo, ese pokémon estaba lleno de heridas y cortes por todo su cuerpo y aparentaba estar bastante cansado.

─ _¿Qué le pasa a ese Totodile? Parece que ha sido muy maltratado… un momento, ¿no he escuchado antes sobre un pokémon como este? ─ _Oye, ¿por qué está tan mal tratado tu pokémon?

─ ¿Eso qué importa? Adelante, tienes el primer movimiento

─… Bueno, te demostraremos de qué estamos hechos ¡cuento contigo Cyndaquil! ─ alentó al ratón de fuego. ─ ¡Usa Rueda de Fuego!

Cyndaquil saltó hacia delante y se hizo una bola, mientras avanzaba su cuerpo se cubría de llamas hasta formar una "rueda" de fuego y así avanzó a gran velocidad hacia el cocodrilo.

─Usa Pistola de Agua debajo de él ─ ordenó el chico que aparentemente se llamaba Silver según su identificación.

El cocodrilo de agua tomó aire y luego abrió su boca y de ella salió un y torrente de agua a presión hacia la parte baja de la rueda de fuego.

─ ¡Rápido, esquiva y usa Tacleada! ─ al escuchar esa orden el ratón de fuego dejó de girar y saltó para esquivar el ataque de agua y tacleó al cocodrilo con fuerza y lo hizo caer de espaldas. Silver levantó una ceja sorprendido. ─ ¡_Bien hecho amigo, si seguimos con este ritmo no perderemos_!

─Cara Susto ─ ordenó el pelirrojo son su expresión fría y seria.

El lagarto se levantó y miró al ratón, sus ojos rojos brillaron con un aura siniestra que dejó paralizado a Cyndaquil y un brillo de luz rojo cubrió todo su cuerpo por unos segundos.

─Ahora usa Mordisco ─ ordenó de nuevo con su voz seria Silver.

─ ¡Sal de ahí! ─ le gritó Gold, pero Cyndaquil no pareció escucharlo, estaba en shock.

Totodile corrió rápidamente hacia el ratón de fuego y le mordió en el cuello y este gruñó de dolor, saliendo del shock.

─Cyndaquil, usa Ascuas ─ ordenó el pelinegro.

─Golpéalo con tu cola ─ comandó el pelirrojo.

El ratón logró zafarse de los colmillos de su oponente y se preparaba para lanzar su ataque de fuego, pero un coletazo en la cara seguido de un arañazo en el pecho lo interrumpieron. Cyndaquil cayó en el suelo.

─No pares, Pistola de Agua ─ ordenó el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos.

─ ¡Rueda y usa Pantalla de Humo! ─ gritó Gold extendiendo su brazo derecho a un lado.

Totodile no perdió el tiempo y lanzó su poderoso chorro de agua hacia el ratón, pero este siguiendo las órdenes de su entrenador rodó a su derecha mientras soltaba humo de su espalda, en pocos segundos se perdió la visión del campo.

─ _Perfecto, ahora puedo atacarle sin que nos vea_ ─ pensó sonriendo el pelinegro. Apuntó hacia adelante con su mano. ─ ¡Tacleada!

Aprovechando que Totodile no le podía ver por el humo, Cyndaquil le golpeó desde diferentes puntos, mientras que el cocodrilo intentaba defenderse sin mucho éxito. Silver sonrió.

Dentro del humo pudo verse como una luz azulada se hacía más brillante.

─Usa lo que te enseñé anoche con Pistola de Agua ─ ordenó sereno y confiado Silver.

Totodile asintió y empezó a dar vueltas en el suelo usando sus garras de apoyo y lanzando agua por la boca, en un par de segundos el humo se disipó, dejando al descubierto al ratón de fuego y mostrando como un aura azulada brillante envolvía al cocodrilo.

─ ¡Acabalo! ─ levantó la voz por primera vez.

─ ¡Esquiva! ─ exclamó Gold, sin embargo, el ratón de fuego no tuvo tiempo.

Totodile dejó de girar y dio un salto y disparó un poderoso torrente de agua tres veces más grande y poderoso que los anteriores. Cyndaquil sólo pudo ver como ese inmenso ataque iba hacia él y lo golpeaba, mandándole a volar hasta impactarse con un árbol y caer al suelo inconsciente.

─ ¡Cyndaquil! ─ corrió hacia el lugar donde había caído el ratón.

Silver bufó, quitó el cabello que cubriría sus ojos y sonrió con soberbia.

─_Rayos, ese maldito dejó que dañe a propósito a su pokémon para aprovechar su habilidad_… ─ susurró para sí mismo el pelinegro mientras cogía en brazos a su pokémon. ─Diste una buena pelea, descansa amigo.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Aún quieres seguir peleando? La diferencia de habilidad es demasiada, no podrías vencerme, aunque luche con los ojos vendados ─ se burló el pelirrojo. El Pikachu en el hombro del chico frunció el ceño y dio un salto para estar frente a Totodile, mientras las chispas de sus mejillas chisporroteaban.

─Lo entiendo amigo, ahora esto es personal. ─ dijo Gold poniéndose de pie y apretando la Poké Ball en su puño en la que había guardado a Cyndaquil. ─ Denki es mi último pokémon. Te demostraremos que no somos tan débiles como dices.

─ ¿A sí? Eso quiero verlo. ─ dijo desafiante y con tono altanero. El Pikachu sintió como algo dentro de él se encendió.

─Ataque Rápido ─ dijo el pelinegro bajando la mirada.

Literalmente en un parpadeo Pikachu había embestido a Totodile y lo mandó a rodar varios metros. Esto sorprendió al pelirrojo, tal velocidad era increíble, incluso para un Pikachu entrenado.

─Pistola de Agua ─ ordenó Silver

Totodile se levantó y tomó aire para luego lanzar su chorro de agua potenciado por su habilidad.

─Impactrueno ─ dijo con un tono de voz bajo, luego miró con decisión a su enemigo.

No tuvo comparación, la diferencia era clara y abrumadora. La descarga eléctrica atravesó el torrente de agua, literalmente como un rayo e impactó en Totodile, la corriente eléctrica fue tan potente que lo dejó fuera de combate al instante, mientras chispas y humo salían de su cuerpo.

Silver abrió los ojos sorprendido. ─ Increíble, he de admitir que ese Pikachu es bastante poderoso, pero aun así no tiene nada que hacer contra mi siguiente pokémon, Sneasel.

─ ¡Sneasel¡─ la comadreja hizo su acto de presencia con un fuerte rugido de guerra al cielo mientras extendía sus garras a los lados. Dio una mirada al ratón y una maligna sonrisa cubrió su cara.

─Usa Cuchillada ─ ordenó Silver apuntando al Pikachu con su dedo índice.

Sneasel extendió sus garras a los lados y estas aumentaron de tamaño a la vez que se cubrían de energía y la comadreja siniestra empezaba a correr hacia el ratón. Denki por su parte fue a enfrentar a su enemigo cubierto de electricidad, ambos chocaron y tomaron distancia para luego continuar con un segundo impacto, ambos estaban empatados.

─Denki, toma distancia y ataca con Impactrueno ─ ordenó el pelinegro.

─ ¡No dejes que se aleje, Puño Hielo!

El ratón eléctrico usó su cola para impulsarse hacia atrás, luego cargó energía en su cuerpo, pero el pokémon siniestro le alcanzó mientras su garra izquierda desprendía energía congelante.

¡Pum!

Un potente golpe helado golpeó al ratón en el estómago y este salió disparado varios metros hacia atrás, pero usó sus cuatro patas para detenerse mientras era arrastrado por el suelo.

─Golpe al Cuello.

─ ¡Doble Equipo! ─ gritó Gold. A gran velocidad el pokémon de hielo alcanzó al ratón, pero cuando le iba a golpear en la garganta el ratón se iluminó y decenas de copias de sí mismo aparecieron por todas partes.

─ ¡Sneasel! ─ exclamó lanzando zarpazos y destruyendo a los clones uno por uno.

─Usa Ataque Rápido para correr a su alrededor y ataca con Impactrueno ─ dijo lanzando un su mano hacia delante.

─ ¡No lo dejes, Garra de Sombras! ─ gritó el pelirrojo.

El Pikachu asintió y comenzó a correr junto a todos los clones que quedaban, mientras corría alrededor de Sneasel iba creando un pequeño tornado de energía blanca junto a las copias. Las garras de Sneasel se cubrieron de energía oscura y aumentaron su tamaño, luego empezó lanzar cortes que alcanzaban a las copias del ratón, pero luego el Pikachu empezó a lanzar descargas de electricidad que golpeaban al pokémon siniestro desde distintos lugares.

─ ¡Chispa! ─ ordenó Gold apretando su puño derecho y luego dando un golpe al aire.

─Sal de ahí.

Las mejillas del pokémon eléctrico chisporroteaban y este sonrió mostrando sus colmillos y envolvió todo su cuerpo de electricidad azul y a amarilla y a la velocidad de un relámpago tacleó a la comadreja y lo mandó a volar varios metros sobre el aire hasta que este impactó contra un árbol y cayó fuertemente contra el suelo. Silver frunció el ceño, por suerte Sneasel había atenuado el golpe usando sus garras.

─Basta de juegos, ¡Puño Hielo! ─ ordenó molesto el pelirrojo, si continuaba a ese ritmo iban a perder y él no tenía planes de que eso sucediese.

El pokémon de hielo avanzó, pero una descarga eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo y este apretó los dientes para aguantar la sensación de parálisis.

─ ¡Chispa!

El ratón puso sus cuatro patas sobre el suelo y levantó la cola, la electricidad de su cuerpo empezó a acumularse, concentrándose principalmente en sus mofletes, la espalda y la cola. - ¡Pika pi!

Sneasel frunció el ceño y extendió sus brazos y sus garras se llenaron de energía congelante. Los dos chicos se miraron a los ojos al igual que sus pokémon que tenían una mirada desafiante esperando la orden para atacar.

Pasaron un par de segundos y luego ambos chicos apuntaron al frente y ordenaron al mismo tiempo.

─ ¡Ahora!

Los dos pokémon al escuchar la orden corrieron uno contra el otro. Los dos pokémon chocaron las garras de Sneasel contra el cuerpo electrificado del Pikachu. el impacto generó una fuerte onda expansiva, ambos parecían estar igualados en poder, sin embargó la comadreja de hielo empezó a sentir los síntomas de la parálisis y sus músculos se contrajeron, Denki aprovechó esta oportunidad y giró sobre sí mismo le dio un coletazo que mandó a rodar a varios metros por el suelo.

Silver frunció el ceño y bufó enojado. ─ ¡Ya fue suficiente! ─ exclamó enojado. La comadreja de hielo se puso de pie con dificultad utilizando sus garras y mostró sus colmillos enojado al igual que su entrenador.

─Tal parece que no somos tan débiles como pensabas ─ comentó en tono altanero el pelinegro, saliendo de la seriedad que había adquirido durante el combate.

─No te creas la gran cosa, no eres más fuerte que yo y tu Pikachu no podrá vencer a mi Sneasel con ataques tan débiles ─ dijo molesto.

─Eso lo veremos ─ contestó desafiante el pelinegro.

─Cuchillada.

─Ataque Rápido.

Pikachu corrió dejando una estela blanca su paso, mientras que Sneasel extendía sus garras que habían aumentado en tamaño. La comadreja lanzó un zarpazo por el costado izquierdo del ratón, pero este lo evitó moviéndose a un lado y después golpeando al pokémon de hielo en el estómago, dejándolo sin aliento, pero se recuperó rápidamente y golpeó la espalda del ratón con su codo y siguió dándole un corte en la espalda. Sneasel tomó distancia.

El pokémon de hielo volvió de nuevo a la carga, pero el ratón se levantó y golpeó a la comadreja después de agacharse para evitar un corte, luego se impulsó en el aire y lo placó envuelto en electricidad haciéndolo estrellarse contra el suelo, levantando una pantalla de polvo.

─Tengo que admitir que no lo haces tan mal, pero no eres la gran cosa ─ comentó con desdén el pelirrojo, Gold sonrió. – Sneasel, ya va siendo hora de terminar con esto.

─Nosotros no nos quedaremos atrás, somos más fuertes cuando trabajamos juntos, ¿verdad compañero? ─ preguntó Gold y Denki afirmó con la cabeza,

Ambos chicos se miraron a los ojos, la ardiente determinación de corazón en los brillantes ojos dorados, contra la fría mirada calculadora de los ojos plateados que miraban más allá del alma.

─ ¡Es hora de acabar/terminar con esto! ─ gritaron al mismo tiempo apuntándose el uno al otro. ─ ¡Garra de Sombras/Chispa!

Tanto el Pikachu como el Sneasel sintieron la determinación de sus entrenadores, todo acabaría con el siguiente golpe.

La electricidad azul y amarilla recorrió todo el cuerpo del ratón eléctrico, mientras que los ojos rojos de la comadreja brillaron mientras este extendía sus garras que habían aumentado de tamaño gracias a la energía oscura.

* * *

Después de la pelea que tuvo contra aquel chico pelirrojo llamado Silver, Gold continuó su camino a través de la ruta 29, no tardó tanto como la última vez, para cuando llegó a la entrada del pueblo New Bark ya eran sobre las 17:30, así que fue directamente al laboratorio del profesor Elm para darle el huevo de vuelta.

Una vez estuvo frente al edificio entró por la puerta principal, pero había algo extraño, decenas de policías estaban interrogando a los científicos, el chico vio al profesor que estaba hablando con uno de los oficiales, así que se acercó a ellos.

─ ¿Qué sucede profesor? ─ preguntó cuándo estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, ganándose la atención de los dos hombres mayores.

─ ¡Gold! Ya estás aquí ─ dijo aliviado el hombre de bata blanca al ver al chico. ─ Verás, ha habido un robo en el laboratorio, alguien entró y robó uno de los pokémon que te mostré ayer.

─ ¿Enserio? No puede ser ─ exclamó con sorpresa. ─ ¿Tienen alguna pista de quién pudo haber sido?

─No tenemos ningún nombre aún, pero hay una persona sospechosa. ─ respondió el oficial usando la tableta que tenía en su mano para poner una imagen donde aparecía un chico de cabello rojo vestido como el que había enfrentado horas antes. ─ Las cámaras de seguridad captaron a este chico que actuaba de manera sospechosa, además cuando se fue era la hora aproximada en la que se realizó el robo.

─A ese chico pelirrojo lo he visto antes, de hecho, luché contra él y tenía un Totodile y un Sneasel, su nombre era Silver, lo vi en su tarjeta entrenador cuando nos chocamos ─ comentó el chico, tanto el oficial el miraron con sorpresa.

─ ¡El pokémon que fue robado fue Totodile! ─ dijo con sorpresa el profesor.

─Así que su nombre es Silver... ─ musitó el oficial mientras escribía en su tableta. ─ No se preocupe profesor, encontraremos a este ladrón y le regresaremos el pokémon robado. Voy comunicarlo con los demás, luego nos pondremos en contacto – el policía se quitó la gorra y se despidió.

─Profesor, el Sr. Pokémon revisó el huevo, dijo que te lo trajera de vuelta y que iba a hablar con usted por correo, además estuve hablando con el profesor Oak y me dio una Pokédex ─ dijo el pelinegro sacando el huevo el aparato y mostrándoselos al hombre.

─ ¡¿Viste al profesor Oak en persona?! ¡Cuéntame los detalles! ─ exclamó sorprendido y emocionado el hombre con lentes.

* * *

**Diario de viaje de Gold:**

_"Con suerte pudimos salir ilesos de la guerra de esos pokémon, pero luego un Ursaring salvaje nos atacó y persiguió hasta que nos hizo caer por un barranco, quedé inconsciente en medio de la caída y cuando desperté estaba en una cabaña, allí conocí a un señor y su Stoutland que nos había salvado de caer y morir, luego nos acompañó hasta el lugar donde tenía que hacer el encargo para el profesor._

_En el lugar conocí al profesor Oak y al Señor Pokémon, Oak me hizo una oferta y me entregó una Pokédex a cambio de ayudarle a conseguir datos para esta, también me encargó llevarle un par más al profesor Elm. Luego de abandonar la casa del Señor Pokémon, una persona me llevó hasta Cherrygrove, lo que me ahorró mucho tiempo de viaje. _

_Al volver a la ruta 29 me tropecé con un chico pelirrojo y tuvimos un combate, debo decir que ese sujeto no me agrada, después de nuestra pelea continué hasta pueblo New Bark y me dirigí al laboratorio del profesor Elm y había muchos policías en el lugar, al parecer un pokémon fue robado y el principal sospechoso es... ¡El chico pelirrojo con el que me tropecé antes!"_

* * *

**Bueno, eso ha sido todo por el capítulo 2, debo decir que es muy ****emocionante escribir batallas y esto es solo el comienzo, lo que se viene a partir de ahora se pondrá más intenso, como ya había dicho antes, no voy 100% al pie de la letra todos los acontecimientos de los juegos, pero sí me basaré en estos para el avance de la historia. **

**Sin nada más que decir, me despido, ¡nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


End file.
